SasuSaku:: A Steamy XMas
by Teddy Bear Poison
Summary: Sakura has wet dreams in her bed, in her shower. She sees him everywhere. Now in class? Sakura's going crazy or is she? SasuSaku lemon onshot.


_-He rolled his hips into mine as he membr went in and out of the pinkette. She glazed her fingers in his skin. He growled and wen faster. He grabbed her boobs and pushed them up and down. He plucked one of her nipples and bit some skin off he other. Making it naked. She arched her boobs into his chest. He leaned down to kiss her. his tounge raving her mouth. He suddenly stopped. She cummbed hard. It was like he knew. he the pushed back in.__**Second round**__. She screamed like no tomorrow. He rocked into her harder. making the bed moved and jump. He flipped her over and thrusted into her juicy ass. She moaned out his name softly. He pulled his member out and went to her throbbing pussy. She screamed. Then he flipped her back over. He was about to kiss her. But his eyes rolled back and he disappeared in the light._

Sakura woke up with a scream. She had been sweating. Sakura reached her hand down to her sex and pulled her hand back up. It was sticky clear and wet. She couldn't stop having these wet dreams about her sexy ex boyfriend. Who occationally stalks her in school.. Who has THE most awesomest sex ever made. Anyway.. ahem... She walked to the bathroom. Taking a cold shower. She starred at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Hello Sakura" He whispered huskily in her ear. Breathing against her bare neck... _**"Ready for round three?"**__-__****_

Sakura pulled herself to the corner of the shower breathing hard. Looking around. Was she insane? Probly. ahem... Anyway. She got out the shower and go dressed and skated to school. She got to her homeroom and sat near the window. The bell had runa and Kakashi had started to teach. While sweet sweet Sakura drifted off to a slumber.  
_  
"Sakura... lets finish off what we started..." He said whsipering in her ear. The whole class was empty and He was hovering behind her. He pressed up against her. putting her on his lap. He grindied into Sakura. He unbuckled his pants and rolled her panties off. Sliding his member into her pumping pussy. He grabbed her hips and made her jump up and down. Sakura moaned louder and louder. Suddenly she felt something poking her arm. Sharply. Then she awoke._

Her eyes shot open. Kakashi was poking her with a ruler. She looked around and she saw every fangurl were glaring or giggling. Naruto was on the floor flabbergasted. Sasuke... Oh holly hell... he smirked... DEAR GOD! LET ME FUCK BEFORE I DIE! ITS NOT A SIN! Sakura blushed. Turning to kakashi.

Sakura: W-What did i do?

Kakashi: Well lets put it this way

Ooooh Sasuke... please give it to me more..

No not there... oooo please Sasuke

Ahhh ahh! ... deeper

Go deeper

Hnnn just like that... Faster... OH KAMI FASTER...!  
And your hands were in betwee your legs. But your hands are dry. So try to contain your sex fantasies.

Sakura sunk in her seat and starred out the window. Everyone was still giggling. Suddenly she heard a slight deep chuckle next to her. She turned to see he was texting. Her phone vibrated. Sasuke looked stotic as always. She touched her touch screen phone and it said. "From Sasuke my oh so sexy ex boyfriend who had THE BEST SEX EVA!

The message said **"Sakura-chan... if you wanted to fuck me. You should have just asked.  
****Sakuras sexy Drug****" His signiture is what lured her to read the whole thing again. Her jaw dropped. Was he serious. So she texted him back.  
"Meet at my apartment after school 5:00 on te dot. Or we shall never fuck no more." Sasuke texted back  
"Make it 4:30, No i will drive you to your aartmentafter school. Start off in the kitchen then to the couch, the table, the bed, then closet, the shower, and baby you know the rest.**

"Oh yea I do. I think kakashi is smiling under his mask. Uh this is bad."

"Baby don't worry about it. We together again?" Sakura started to cough. Sasuke smirked at her. She starred at him in disbelief. She then textd back.

" Oh fuck yea. I love you.," "I love you to Sakura-chan."_****_

After school Sasuke and Sakura were already in the kitchen. Sasuke stuck his member inside her pussy and pummped real slow. Smirking at the flushed girl. She begged for him to go faster. But he said no. He was gonna touch her titi's but he just grabbed her waist. And pushed himself as far as he could go. She screamed and gushed all over his groan. making it easier for him to push in faster harder and deeper. She screamed again. She rocked her hips into Sasuke's hard. Real hard. Sakura was so glad this wasn't even a dream. Sasuke suddenly started to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss. He flipped her over suprisingly and started to kiss er neck, pressing her up against the counter. He picked her u by the hips and thrusted into her senselessly. She moaned his name louder and louder. He sprawled her on he table. He then pulled his 10 1/2 inch out and then thrashed back in. making the table rumble. Sakura kept on moaning and moaning. He grabbed her boobs and squeezed with ease. She arched into his hands. He just groaned. He pulled out again and went in. Out in out in out in out in out in out in out in out in. Then he picked her up and popped her up and down on his member while her legs were wrapped around his slender waist. He then went into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. When Sasuke and Sakura stepped in. The screamed. But Sasuke kept on pushing her up against the wall. Supporting her weight so she won't touch the ground. He thrusted his member harder and harder into her. She screamed having her 4th orgasm in less then 1 hour. They were just gettig started...

Sasuke- "Ready for round two sakura-chan?

Sakura- "SASUKE-KUNNN!

_And that was all that was heard after Sasuke-kuns graceful words of lust and Love._


End file.
